


【冬叉】倒霉爱神

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 电影《倒霉爱神》梗。世上最倒霉的人和最幸运的人，接吻会让运气交换。





	【冬叉】倒霉爱神

1.

詹姆斯巴恩斯，有记忆起，就很倒霉。这是好听的说法，按照他损友史蒂夫的说法，就是那种，走在街上都能随时踩狗屎，活到这么大完全靠别人拉扯照顾以及命硬的那种。

这其实挺伤人的。不过巴恩斯倒霉的时候，有很多时候会不小心拖着身边的人一起倒霉，像突然停运的电车，断在锁眼里的钥匙——就这样罗杰斯都一直对他不离不弃，最多就是嘲笑他——巴恩斯觉得罗杰斯值得当一辈子的死党。

巴恩斯心态被磨炼得都可好了。他会提前四个小时出门赴约，包里常带一套换洗的衣服，在鸽子飞过头顶的时候心生警惕，走路时刻注意脚下的狗屎。而且他身体素质也好到爆炸，毕竟经历了隔三差五的车祸，食物中毒和天降钢琴，谁都能锻炼出来。所以等参军报名处的人赏识地说他"是个适合当狙击手的精兵料子"的时候，巴恩斯一点儿都不意外，只觉得好笑。

当他把这笑话分享给史蒂夫的时候，这瘦鸡仔跟他狂笑了一阵，但随即变得忧虑起来。

"他们总说活着回来的那些人运气都不差。"史蒂夫说，"你说你会不会直接死在那儿啊？"

"——靠，应该不至于吧。"从小到大的经历让巴恩斯心态一直很乐观，"我对我的反应能力还是很自信的。"

"你对自己向来自信过头。"史蒂夫咧着嘴。

"长了我这么一张帅脸，很难不自信。"巴恩斯回答。

然后就是被俘，被做人体实验。妈的。跟着美国队长往营地走的路上，巴恩斯郁闷极了。他跟史蒂夫说，"我觉得我比之前更倒霉了，我现在成了乌鸦嘴了。"

史蒂夫最近经历了太多，但巴恩斯的这番话让他竟然有些宽慰。世界已经翻天覆地，而巴恩斯仍然一如既往地倒霉，二十几年如一日，犹如一块坚定的河中磐石。想了一会儿，史蒂夫苦笑了一下。

"我觉得自己最近运气不错，你跟我跟紧点，或许能缓和一下。"史蒂夫说，说着他们一直以来总讲的玩笑话。"在到达我能承受的底线前，我都会一直陪着你的，巴基。"

巴恩斯抓了抓鼻子。"我就问一下——底线是啥？"

史蒂夫脸抽了抽，往事不堪回首。"——底线是你别再一次在我家洗衣服的时候烧掉整个衣柜，包括我全部的换洗内衣。"

巴恩斯很恼怒: "我当时也被锁在衣柜里了啊！你怎么不关心我一下？"

"你可死不了。"史蒂夫笑着看了他一眼，"这么多年你都活下来了，怎么也不可能再死于倒霉了。"

2.

所以，当巴恩斯迷迷糊糊地被士兵捡到，在雪地上被拖着前行的时候，他脑子里出现的不是别的，而是这样一句话。

"哦操，"他想，"乌鸦嘴的不是我，是罗杰斯那个大屁眼子。"

然后巴恩斯变成了冬兵。

3.

人换个名字没法转运。至少这一套在巴恩斯这里不行。冬兵还是那个全九头蛇最倒霉的那个，在基地里，无论他挑哪个罐头，里面肯定都漏气有虫。而且冷冻舱也隔三差五就短路断电，还毫无征兆，每次都非得冬兵在里头醒了，一脸阴郁地踹门跌出来，他们才意识到又出毛病了。

但万幸的是冬兵一直以来对各种突发情况的反应已经融入了他的潜意识里，他常备五个以上的缜密任务方案，在各种极端荒谬诡异的差错里都活得好好的，并以此为常，心态沉稳，让九头蛇高层每每提到他，都感叹不已。

"真棒。"训练冬兵的瓦西里就这么往上报告的，"我们的超级血清战士比他能打，但也仅仅是比他能打。要是把他们放到每次任务做到一半都突然撞进飞鸟群的飞机里，或者连续五把枪都卡壳的情况下，他们心态早崩了。"

为了强调冬兵有多优秀，他甚至展示了冬兵的笔记本。冬兵在每次任务开始前都做相当详尽的任务计划，正常人有三个最多了，他的平均数量是五到十二个，其中还涵盖各种细节上的意外分支。

"如果一个特工能把‘追车的时候突然冲上来一只从冬眠中醒来的野生动物钻进轮子’都列入可能发生的情况里，还为此，根据可能出现的野生动物体型大小，专门做了一整个的新计划，"瓦西里说，"我实在想不出还有什么比这更优秀的了。"

他们在办公室说这话的时候，冬兵就站着基地另一头的休息间里，一只手拿着抹黄油的刀子，低头看着地上黄油那一面着地的一片面包。他对这场对话一无所知，也不知道自己从一个人体实验成功案例直接糊里糊涂就成了九头蛇内部最高级的秘密武器。他也不知道就连自己冷血无情的九头蛇头子都觉得他实在生活不易，下令设立一个专门的武器管理员职位，目的就是帮他完成日常生活。

冬兵被告知管理员的时候，听瓦西里的描述，还以为就是个帮他挑那个没漏气的罐头的家伙。真的，九头蛇都不敢让冬兵靠近弹药库，上回这么干冬兵把自己眉毛烧掉一半。这的确太不方便了。

"你有什么要求没有，士兵？"瓦西里问他。

冬兵正坐在椅子上，跟自己突然鞋底脱落的靴子较劲，闻言抬起头思考了一阵。他乱七八糟的脑子里竟然还记得一个奇异的理论，"我要个运气好点的。"他开口，"叫他跟紧点，或许还能缓和一下。"

4.

布洛克朗姆劳，人见人爱，走运的要命。好几回他甚至还没开枪，任务目标就让头顶松动的石像给砸死了。所以当瓦西里搞那个"运气最好的家伙"的竞赛活动的时候，他自然去了。

然后他们二十多个人在活动室里打了一晚的牌。

朗姆劳后面都不看了，随便出。从小到大，他直到去年才意识到这游戏不出老千的话原来还能输。这天晚上他闭着眼睛赢了一整晚，等到快亮天的时候，瓦西里把他叫去自己办公室，叫他扔骰子，押大。

三个骰子都六点，第四个碎成了两半，一和六都朝上 。

"就你了，"瓦西里从桌上抬起头，"你听说过冬兵计划吗？"

等看完计划书之后，朗姆劳很困惑，"我还以为是要挑去赌场的卧底。这跟运气有什么关系？"

"这么说吧，你要负责的这个冬兵，比较倒霉。"

5.

直到朗姆劳正式接手冬兵之后，他才意识到这个倒霉都具体体现在哪儿。冬兵在走廊走路的时候都贴边走，朗姆劳问他为什么这么干的时候，他盯着朗姆劳，往中间站了一下。朗姆劳还不知道怎么回事，之间冬兵头顶的走廊吊灯突然就摇晃了一下。

"——靠！那玩意——"

那玩意的绑线松脱了，没等朗姆劳喊完就栽了下来。好在冬兵已经往旁边一站，正好躲开了。那吊灯在他脚边摔得粉碎。

朗姆劳盯着一地碎玻璃，忽然就不知道自己扯到什么事情里了。三秒钟之后，他意识到这就是为什么冬兵一直都贴边走。

然后他开始了爆笑。

冬兵什么都没说，只是站在原地翻白眼。但他肩膀紧绷的线条缓和了点，看着朗姆劳的目光闪烁起来。当天晚上，他去找了瓦西里。

"那个管理员。"冬兵从瓦西里办公室门口探进一个脑袋来。

"怎么了？"瓦西里如临大敌，"你又惹上什么倒霉事儿把他弄残了什么的吗？"

"还没有。"冬兵说。

"——那你想说什么？"瓦西里困惑地盯着他，同时注意着跟冬兵保持距离。有一回他没注意距离，碰到冬兵铁手臂电流过载，跟冬兵一起保持了好几个小时的爆炸头，走在基地里像一对儿鸳鸯鸡。从此他只留锅盖头。

冬兵看着他的眼睛，略带紧张地跟他确认。

"他能搞吗？"他说。"如果这个不能搞，最好现在就跟我说。"

瓦西里沉默了。他想着朗姆劳历来人见人爱的生活作风。

最后，瓦西里尽量镇静地问，"他已经在你床上了对吧？"

"……我跟他说我去拿套。"冬兵对待自己教官一直很坦诚。

接手冬兵后，这是瓦西里第六十四次质疑自己为什么要加入九头蛇。他真的不想干了。辞职吧。瓦西里想。这个组织没前途的。

 

6.

 

这是冬兵最差的一次打炮体验。虽然他不太记得之前的事了，但他就是知道。而且当天晚上他们把床弄塌了，最后在地板上搞完的剩下的那部分。这挺难的，因为自打床塌了之后朗姆劳就笑得停不下来，一点气氛都不剩。冬兵都心灰意冷地不想继续做了，还是朗姆劳硬拉着他滚到地板上，骑在他身上把这事儿了结的。

值得一提的有三点。

第一点，原本朗姆劳跟他说好不准亲嘴的，但床塌下来那一瞬间他们脸还是撞到了一起，痛得要死，朗姆劳嘴唇都有一点裂了，稍微流着血。但他只是在那里略带惊愕地盯着冬兵，然后开始大笑。完完全全破坏了气氛，而且在冬兵恼怒委屈的表情下他只是笑得更厉害，所以冬兵用嘴去堵他的嘴，很有效，而且后来冬兵又这么干了好几回，他也都没拒绝。

第二点，朗姆劳的屁股捧在冬兵手里大小正好，严丝合缝的，特别完美，冬兵严重怀疑自己以后还会不会遇到这么正好的屁股了。在地板上那个阶段里，冬兵磕磕绊绊地把这个发现跟朗姆劳说了。后者扇了他一记耳光。

第三点，朗姆劳真的后面也一直在哈哈大笑。冬兵很想掐死他了。

哦，朗姆劳也不是全无良心的。为了补偿冬兵，他们第二天晚上去了朗姆劳的房间。

这回床没有塌。

7.

之后他们基本上就腻在了一起。朗姆劳对上面给他下的"跟紧点"这个命令言听计从，也没抱怨，而且事情看起来很含糊，好像他们凑到一起，有关好运霉运什么的这些东西都不存在了似的。

朗姆劳的好运气一直把他照顾得很好，他习惯什么都不多想。首先发现事情不对的是冬兵，他开始在半夜想起以前的事，那些跟"巴恩斯"有关的片段。冬兵一开始也没意识到这是什么，直到有一天早上，他站在吐司机面前，震惊地看着它顺利弹出两片烤好的面包。

"你怎么了？"朗姆劳端着咖啡从他身边路过，顺手拿了一个，被烫得甩手，咖啡杯从他手里掉下来，冬兵手疾眼快地接住了，一滴都没漏，递还给了他。"谢了。"

"它没爆炸。"冬兵说，指着那个烤面包机，好像那是个小怪兽，"我只是试一试操作它，面包顺利出来了。"

"嗯，你总不能每件事都倒霉吧。"朗姆劳说，"总归会有好事发生的。"

冬兵想了想。然后严肃地摇了摇头，"不会的。"

"行吧。"朗姆劳只是翻白眼。

又过了一会儿，冬兵全程警惕地盯着那个吐司机吃完了早餐。等到他俩终于准备离开休息室，去准备下个任务的作战装备的时候，冬兵还在沉思。

"以防万一，"他对朗姆劳说，"你最近最好别单独接触电器。"

"为什么？"

"它们通常会漏电，跳闸，甚至爆炸。"冬兵说。

8.

朗姆劳一直都不以为然，直到他们在那次任务里，最后驱车逃亡的那个步骤里，他打了三次火都没打着汽车。

"这傻逼玩意坏了！"他对冬兵怒气冲冲地吼道。

冬兵揪着他的皮带把他揪到副驾驶，自己爬过去，车里场面一度十分混乱，他可能蹬到朗姆劳的脸了，但没关系，反正他老早想这么干了。冬兵伸手捏住钥匙，然后打着了车。

朗姆劳以一个很扭曲的姿势在副驾驶位子上瞪着他。而冬兵把车子发动起来之后直接兴奋地拍了一掌方向盘，喇叭发出很响的一声。

"别告诉我这也是你第一次顺利操作车子。"朗姆劳说。

大批的追兵已经在车库入口处提着枪包围了过来。

冬兵没有理他，他开始享受人生中第一次飙车经验了。没有突然松动的轮胎，没有失灵的离合器，车子总是听话地绕过每一根柱子，没有打滑也没有油箱见底的提示。一切爽爆了。

不过他也没太嗨过头，二十秒后朗姆劳那边的车门脱落的时候，他还记得伸手把被甩出去的朗姆劳拉着皮带扯回了车里，朗姆劳被扯得翻白眼，裤子都被拉裂了。导致他们回基地的时候，不得不把冬兵的外套围在腰上，惹得瓦西里疯狂摇头，而且无论他俩怎么解释，整个基地没有一个人相信他俩没在任务期间打炮的。

裤子都干裂了。他们窃窃私语。你能信？哇哦。简直可耻。但也有人觉得很辣的。瓦西里不在其列，他每次看到他们两个，就觉得自己恐同，他要崩溃了。

朗姆劳这才意识到自己开始倒霉了。

9.

他们在自己房间里扔了好半天硬币，来判定运气到底是不是互换了。直到朗姆劳把硬币一个大力扔进了电视机侧面的的通风口，造成了全基地大范围停电，他们才最终接受了这个现实。

朗姆劳还没意识到问题的严重性，他惦记着上午瓦西里跟他说的，最近要把冬兵冰封的事，心神不宁的。看着冬兵的沉重脸色他无所谓地耸肩，在黑暗的房间里听着走廊外面所有人骂骂咧咧地去解决停电问题的声音。

他俩盘腿坐在地板上，面面相觑。

"不算什么大事吧。"朗姆劳说。"运气而已。"

而冬兵忧愁地看着朗姆劳，他觉得朗姆劳可能会死。

"你还不如担心一下你自己，"朗姆劳最后小声地凑过来，担心被别人听到，在他耳边对他说。他的手掌差点按到地板上之前自己随手丢的易拉罐拉环，冬兵看到后及时伸手把那垃圾随手弹到了一边，忧心忡忡地想着该怎么办。

"……我又怎么了。"冬兵咕哝着。他觉得自己应该给朗姆劳弄个本子，里面详细地写好到底该怎么在无止境的倒霉地狱里顺利存活。

"你要被重新放到冰里去了。"朗姆劳说，"再放出来不一定是什么时候了。"

冬兵对冷藏倒是毫无怨言，他服从一切组织的安排，但朗姆劳的话让他更哀愁了。

"终于开始为自己担忧了？"朗姆劳问。

冬兵抬着脸看着跪在他面前低头看他的朗姆劳，默默抬手，从两边握住了朗姆劳的屁股。完美的形状，真的感觉很完美了。"我爱你。"他深情地对这屁股说，因为他觉得朗姆劳可能活不到他醒过来的那一天。朗姆劳在他眼里就是蠢货一个，冬兵觉得离开自己身边，无人照看，朗姆劳没几天就会死得很惨。或死于咖啡机，或死于加油的那种老式打火机，就是他现在正揣在裤子口袋里的那个玩意。

朗姆劳被他这句话卡得忘了词，这对他精神一定造成了巨大的冲击，以为他花了好一阵才从冬兵手底下扭出来，过了一会儿他说，"……我们才认识了六天。"

冬兵很坦诚。他把他们第一天认识的当天晚上时自己得出的那套有关屁股的理论又重申了一遍。朗姆劳真的是个蠢货。说这话的时候他想。这才六天，他就忘了。

"……我觉得再也找不到跟我手型这么贴合的完美屁股了。"他愁苦地讲，"如果你活下来，答应我，不要变胖。"

结果朗姆劳这回没再抽他耳光。冬兵等了一会儿，只等到一片窸窸窣窣中朗姆劳自己爬下去解开了冬兵的裤带。"爹地给你奖励点好回忆，"在朗姆劳用别的什么东西把嘴堵上之前，他听起来嬉皮笑脸地对冬兵说，"让你在那冰柜里也有点盼头。"

冬兵想要去争辩一下的，进冷冻舱又他妈不是坐牢，朗姆劳简直就是个傻逼，他在那里头躺着的时候，什么玩意也不会知道。但朗姆劳下嘴太快，他没机会讲。

10.

朗姆劳搞不明白冬兵。这家伙自打被告知了冰封将近之后一直闷闷不乐的，搞得他良心都隐隐作痛。幻痛，介于他其实没那种东西。在这剩下的一整天里，冬兵好像连对他屁股的热情都消失了，那天入夜的时候，冬兵塞给了他一个本子。他翻开来，看到里面字迹歪歪扭扭的，写了大概一百多条注意事项。大到包括，立刻去弄清楚自己所有的过敏源，抓紧时间学习如何在十几秒内完成对发动机罢工的小型飞机的维修，练习迫降和跳伞。小到包括，别再坐那种街道上的有轨电车，远离一切窗口，以及走路要贴墙。

"你是智障吗，"朗姆劳合上本子，"我们老早没有电车这种东西了。"

冬兵正在浴缸里泡澡，为今晚的重新冰冻做准备，闻言抬头冲坐在洗手台上翻本子的朗姆劳嘱咐。"哦，对，以后少用浴缸。总会有奇怪的电器莫名其妙掉进来。"

"你很烦。妈。"朗姆劳说。

冬兵置若罔闻。等那天他终于被塞进冷冻仓，准备制冷的前一秒，他又伸手狂敲罩子示意他们等等。当门又被打开了之后，瓦西里紧张地凑过去。"怎么了，士兵？"

"告诉朗姆劳，"冬兵是这么说的，"告诉他雨天别打伞，穿雨衣就行了。"

当处理完了这摊子事之后瓦西里去找了朗姆劳，对他转述了这个。朗姆劳只是翻白眼。但当他夜里独自一个人在浴室里洗头，刚涂好洗发水就全基地停水的时候，他又想起了这句话，一个人在淌不出一滴水的花洒底下蹲了好久好久，终于开始觉得这样的人生实在有点艰难起来。

11.

接下来，朗姆劳在这个基地又干了五年。他问了瓦西里，知道以前冬兵的冷冻舱总坏，好几次冬兵都在里面差点憋死却无人发现，于是朗姆劳隔三差五就往冷冻舱那里跑，也不知道是想期待点什么。

但冷冻舱倒是一回都没坏了。不知道是他运气太差还是冬兵运气太好。

冬兵一直睡到第四年，因为任务才把他叫醒。按照标准流程解冻和重置后，他才算真的准备好了。瓦西里把朗姆劳又一次介绍了给他，然后打发他俩去休息，任务在明晚。朗姆劳心情烦闷不想讲话，只顾着闷头在前面带路，结果走到走廊的时候，突然被冬兵拉住了。

朗姆劳回过头，但冬兵看起来也很困惑，像是不知道自己为什么要这么做。他的头发又湿漉又油腻，乱糟糟的，脸上都是胡茬，看着朗姆劳的眼神好像只流浪的野狗。朗姆劳安静地等着，直到冬兵终于在那一片混乱的大脑里找到了自己想说的东西。

他说了一串俄文。绞尽脑汁地，很费力，磕磕绊绊的。朗姆劳听不懂。他得等到好几年后自己学了俄文后才能知道，冬兵对他说的是"不走中间"。

12.

这个五年结束后，朗姆劳被调去了华盛顿，跟着皮尔斯干。

被倒霉的运气逼着，他学会了冬兵式的"计划全覆盖"。从最厌恶文书的外勤人员，他成了每次计划报告和任务总结的厚度永远是第一的那个。皮尔斯很中意他的这种缜密和认真，虽然朗姆劳只是为了自己那条狗命，但很明显每个上司都喜欢这样省心的员工。他被一路提拔，成了亚历山大眼里的红人，什么事交给他都放心，因为即使不一定会成功，但皮尔斯能确定朗姆劳绝对是最他妈认真的那个。

又过了几年，朗姆劳的倒霉和小心谨慎在整个神盾都变得家喻户晓的时候，他们捞出了美国队长。

在公事中，史蒂夫很明显地总是会偏袒朗姆劳。甚至选择特战队队长的时候，史蒂夫点名推荐了他。

朗姆劳私底下向他道谢的时候，史蒂夫只是流露出有些痛苦的眼神。

"你让我想起我一个朋友。"史蒂夫只是这么说，"他也是这么不走运。"

他用的是过去式。朗姆劳没有追问，但他当天回了九头蛇基地，调阅了冬兵计划的全部资料，甚至想办法弄清了最早的那个冬兵的来历。詹姆斯巴恩斯。得知真相的那天夜里他独自一人在自己的小公寓里洗澡，花洒照例在他打好洗发精后坏掉的时候，他从容地拖出存好水的水桶，轻车熟路地解决了眼前窘况。

在往脑袋上浇水的时候，朗姆劳想着的只有一件事。

巴恩斯的老二感觉起来真是一点九十多岁的痕迹也没有。他想。过了一阵他被这个想法逗乐了，擦干了头发之后，他独自一人回到床上，在黑暗中瞪着天花板。

他一夜没睡。直到三点四十的时候才意识到自己有多想念西伯利亚基地，想念在那里沉睡的冬兵，想得几乎要发疯。

13.

冬兵被运来华盛顿的时候朗姆劳还是相当开心的，他甚至跑去了解冻现场。不过这是他头一回见识到完整的重置流程是什么样的，朗姆劳看完之后回自己公寓收拾行李准备这几天去住基地，他一边打包一边回忆着那个场景，最后他冲到厕所里吐了。

倒不是因为恶心，就是冬兵那个惨叫让他胃不舒服，而且坐电椅的时候他们还给犯人脑袋上垫块海绵呢，九头蛇竟然就像烧烤似的直接把电极贴到冬兵脸上，仗着他体内有半管仿制的超级血清不会被轻易烤焦就胡来。

皮尔斯读过他的履历，虽然现在的冬兵看上去没什么需要人照顾生活的需要，但他也承认了朗姆劳管理员的头衔，叫他去在洞察计划期间负责冬兵的起居和任务报告。朗姆劳答应了。

所以当他领着又一次脑子里干干净净的冬兵走去他的房间的时候，朗姆劳已经想开不少了。他是个大男人，也老大不小的了，他十年前跟冬兵那一周，充其量就是一次结局不大圆满的约炮。朗姆劳知道自己得看开了，而且自己那一身好运都赔给了冬兵，他也没什么亏欠冬兵的了。他该继续了。

走到走廊的时候，朗姆劳恍了一下神。华盛顿的基地比西伯利亚的上档次多了，日光灯都砌进天花板里，根本不用故意再靠边走了。但他还是下意识回了头，想看看冬兵的反应。

——结果事实证明，虽然朗姆劳觉得自己身上最宝贵的就是那一身好运气了，但冬兵很明显还在觊觎别的玩意。

因为当他回过头，他看见冬兵盯着他的屁股。

站在原地，安静地花了接近十秒平复呼吸，这个十年后，已经开始对这样的生活感到些许疲惫的朗姆劳盯着这个没有一丝丝老去迹象的冬兵，声音颤抖地开了口。

"……操你的。"他说。

冬兵困惑而有点委屈地抬起头来，迷茫地盯着他的脸。

朗姆劳拉着他的手腕，把他连拽到推地把他带到了自己房间。床没塌，所以他也没让冬兵吻他，但他们疯狂地搞了一夜，等到天光放亮的时候，他精疲力竭地倒在床上，而冬兵在背后亲吻他的后颈。在这两个月里他们俩基本上每天都这么干，皮尔斯对他大皱眉头，但什么也没说。

在某一天早上，冬兵又一次帮朗姆劳接住了一杯掉落的咖啡之后，他愣住了。朗姆劳问他怎么了，他竟然慢吞吞地抬起头，把咖啡递回给朗姆劳手里之后，伸出铁巴掌，包住了朗姆劳一半的屁股。在朗姆劳来得及骂他之前，他就开了口，有点茫然，也有点感伤。

在淡淡的肉桂味中，朗姆劳听见冬兵叫了他的名字。

"——布洛克。"冬兵轻声说，"变态到你这样子，真他妈无药可救。这都两个月了，你竟然只让我叫你爹地？"

朗姆劳呆在了原地，良久之后，暗暗骂了声操。

他跑了，直到冬兵任务失败后被皮尔斯下令重置，他才回了一趟基地。冬兵那时脑子一片混乱，朗姆劳注意到了，根本一眼都没看他。这种冬兵余光之外的位置让他感到安心，在冬兵被电到惨叫的时候，他甚至感到些许放松。

他也只是回头看了一眼。仅仅一眼，他没允许自己表露更多。

14.

他没死。朗姆劳不知道这是怎么发生的，他被压到了倒塌的大厦底下，但还是被救出来了。

在医院里的时候他基本上都是处在半昏迷的状态里，但有天晚上模模糊糊地，他觉得有人在房间里。

"……谁？"在止痛药发挥功效的间隙里，朗姆劳沙哑地开口。他脸上都是绷带和纱布，而且那人在黑暗里，他看不清。

他床边嘎吱地响了一声，朗姆劳察觉到床边一轻，好像一个在那里趴着睡觉的人忽然醒了。

"——我发誓，"花了好久，朗姆劳才分辨出那是冬兵的声音。不怪朗姆劳，他听起来有哪里不一样了。"——你今后要是还在九头蛇干，下次见到你，我就把你按在床上操到死。"

哇。在冬兵揭开纱布把嘴唇贴上来吻他之前，朗姆劳满脑子都是——哇，听起来不错啊。

他无药可救了。冬兵是对的。

朗姆劳陷入又一轮的昏迷。等他再醒过来，冬兵已经不见踪影，也没有任何人说曾经有谁进过病房。

15.

从医院里走出来，变回巴恩斯的冬兵打了个喷嚏，一种久违的熟悉感觉涌上心头。他没反应过来，只来得及抬头——

一坨鸟屎就不偏不倚地砸在了他脸上。

愣了几秒，巴恩斯把它擦了，然后露出了这么多年来的第一个微笑。

离开的时候他步履轻快。实际上，他从来没感觉这么快活过。

16.

有了好运气，好像连身体恢复得也快了。朗姆劳出院后没过多久就发现了这事——看来是真的，运气在他跟冬兵之间通过接吻转换了，他又过上了能靠刮刮乐赢游艇的富足人生。

当然朗姆劳没想靠刮刮乐致富，这说起来太衰了点。于是他溜到自己的安全屋里，辗转腾挪地换地方。好运庇佑，追查他下落的九头蛇特工和神盾探员查到他附近就好像突然变傻，各种小事，比如说一个掉到地上的硬币，一杯路人打翻的咖啡，都能帮他在最后一刻成功从特工们的注意力里逃脱。

公交和地铁从来不用等待，一抬手面前停下六辆空的士，女服务生总把别人那杯加了超多肉桂的咖啡错送给他。

好像这接近十年的倒霉都是幻觉，朗姆劳重新过上了以前的舒服小日子。

而且他的好运也让他在巴恩斯开始跟着他之后就立刻发现了他。

总有花盆砸到他身后街道拐角的路面上。总有流浪狗撞翻街对面的垃圾桶，圣诞节那天朗姆劳路过广场，身后的喷泉突然失控，在周围人的一片惊呼中他回过身，就看到夜色里，一个浑身湿透的冬兵站在许愿池边上，浑身狼狈至极，目光愁苦地低头擦着身上的鸽子屎。

周围的景观树上都挂着彩灯，远处传来友谊天长地久的小提琴声。朗姆劳对他的圣诞礼物很满意。

"——你真的觉得自己能跟多久不被发现？"他站在原地，看着几米远外已经彻底放弃的冬兵，忽然很想笑。他看冬兵倒霉就是向来都很想笑，这跟他多喜欢这小子没有半分关系。

巴恩斯抬起头看他，尴尬地舔着嘴。"你是不是故意的？"远远地，冬兵向他大声抱怨。

朗姆劳笑了起来。因为说话间那喷泉里的彩灯又闪烁了一下，他往后退了一步，然后在冬兵警惕的注视下，看着他又被浇了一头一脸的水。

"你还打算在那儿站多久？"在冬兵郁闷地伸手抹脸的时候，朗姆劳问。

他们回了朗姆劳的安全屋，朗姆劳为了不造成什么断水断电的影响还跟他一起洗了澡，这当然就直接导致了他俩很快开始在浴缸里胡来。不过这是圣诞节，所以朗姆劳觉得这是自己应得的。冬兵后脑勺撞了好几下墙壁，出来的时候还跌了一跤，脸朝下的那种。朗姆劳后来围着毛巾给他找了用来捂脸的冰啤酒，一定是因为他弯腰开冰箱的姿势有问题，反正冬兵又贴了过来，他俩又在厨房搞了一发。

屋子里暖气开得很足，在朗姆劳做汤的时候厨房里更是暖的让人微微冒汗。但巴恩斯很明显是傻子，因为他全程在背后搂着朗姆劳的腰，搞得朗姆劳要不是看在他铁手还有点清凉的份上，早把他推开了。

而且巴恩斯喝汤的时候勺子断了，跌进碗里，溅了他一脸。

朗姆劳要笑死了。这看上去像是个亲吻他的好时机，但当他凑过去的时候，冬兵不动声色地把脸转开了。

"……我过得还行。"冬兵说，"你比我更需要运气。"

他言语里的话外之音让朗姆劳的笑容消失在了脸上。"你还要走？"

"这样下去不是办法。"冬兵伸手轻轻去捏他的屁股。哦，还是那么完美。十年了，他竟然体型一点都没变，反而好像瘦了很多……不过没关系，反正现在最吸引冬兵的也不是他的屁股，即使手感有微妙的变化，这还是全世界巴恩斯最喜欢的一个屁股。

"我去想想办法，"巴恩斯跟他保证，"有些事我必须要去做个了解。"

巴恩斯在第二天中午离开。朗姆劳趴在窗子上看着他慢慢走掉，这时候他还不知道钢铁侠的父母是冬兵杀的，但冬兵已经想起来了。

 

17.

事情没朗姆劳想的那么糟。两个月后某天深夜他收到了一条短信，当时朗姆劳正躺在沙发上刷迪士尼的电影年鉴，他最近活得很颓废，背心领口全是芝士薯片的碎渣子。拿起手机一看，他发现是那个冬兵圣诞节那天给他留下的手机号。

[你在干嘛呢]

短信上这么说。朗姆劳飞快地回复"看球赛，做伏地挺身"，然后在发出去之后开始为自己的秒回而后悔。

他暂停了电影，握着手机等回复。直到漫长的四十七秒过去后，对面才回了短信。

[我好想你。]

朗姆劳在电视机幽幽的光线下攥着手机，他盯着那行字，直到眼睛发酸，手里一个不稳，手机掉下来拍在了他的脸上，砸得他鼻子痛得要死，双眼通红。朗姆劳骂了一句，然后翻身从沙发上坐了起来，在一片芝士薯片碎末里拍拍打打，转身从沙发缝隙里找出那个手机，发现自己已经发了一堆乱码过去，而这一回冬兵秒回了，他回了一连串省略号。

操。朗姆劳在裤子上擦手，心想。他匆匆忙忙地回复，"手机掉了，我没在撸管。"希望能澄清一下，虽然好像越抹越黑。

他忐忑地等着冬兵的回复，结果对面好久之后才回。看清文字的一瞬间，朗姆劳扔了手机，站起身来，冲到门口。巴恩斯的短信内容是"开门"，于是朗姆劳去把门开了，就看到一个衣服破破烂烂的巴恩斯站在门口，鼻青脸肿的，被人揍得不轻。

朗姆劳震惊地张了张嘴，想着能有谁干出的这种事。

"我去找了钢铁侠。"巴恩斯说。

"嘘……"朗姆劳把他拉了进来，把门从他身后关上，把他按在门板上吻他。冬兵没有拒绝，朗姆劳在他哆嗦的嘴唇里尝到血的味道。而冬兵只是搂住了他，在这个吻结束之后把脸埋进他的肩膀。

"结果怎么样？"朗姆劳问，一只手按在冬兵脑袋上。他闻起来好像垃圾桶。

"……我还不知道……我干过太多错事了。"冬兵听起来疲惫又心碎，虽然朗姆劳满心只想让他闭嘴，之后他们好去干一些更有意义的事，而不是在这里讨论九头蛇和他的良心。

在他还思索着怎么把冬兵弄干净点带到床上去来一炮让他振奋一下的时候，巴恩斯忽然抽了抽鼻子，环顾了一下房间。

"球赛，健身，哈。"他看着电视机上暂停的《小姐与流浪汉》的吃面条画面。又看了看朗姆劳的一身薯片渣子，抽了抽鼻子。

还是把他丢出去算了。朗姆劳想。

 

18.

他们那天晚上亲了太多下，朗姆劳没弄清到底该算是他俩谁倒霉了。反正美国队长破门而入看见他俩在沙发上一丝不挂的这件事，朗姆劳是觉得自己这辈子都不想遇上的。

但他还是遇上了。所以这一定是巴恩斯那份的心想事成。现在巴恩斯在他眼里就是个想给发小炫耀自己屁股的变态了。

"托尼说能在这里找到你。他没说还有别的。有人说你炸了联合国，但一定是栽赃了，很明显，你不可能在一个小时前身处欧洲。"美国队长背对着他们，面对着他们的鞋柜，飞快地说道。

"见到你真的很高兴，巴克，但是你，你们两个，还是必须得跟复仇者走一趟。"他尴尬地沉默了几秒，盯着鞋柜里一双皮靴，然后继续道，"以及，嗨，布洛克，你竟然没死。抱歉，我得逮捕你。不过谢了，有关之前洞察计划的时候，你在电梯间里告诉我巴基就是冬兵的事。我保证这里面可以从中斡旋。"

他用上了超级士兵的肺活量。

"现在你们把裤子穿上了吗？"最后史蒂夫小心翼翼地，濒临崩溃地问。

"操你妈，你把我的地址给了托尼史塔克。"朗姆劳正把一条腿往裤子里塞。

"我又没别的地方可去，这儿是我唯一能想到的地方。"巴恩斯对他勃然大怒，"你他妈也不是没告诉我你做双重内奸的事？害得我白担心。"

"你是傻子吧！"朗姆劳气急败坏。他觉得自己老二被美队看光了，而且他穿裤子的时候踩到了地上的酒瓶子，整个人跌倒在了沙发底下，脑壳撞得生疼，而巴恩斯只顾着找内裤，根本没拉他。所以他现在是倒霉的那个了。妈的。

史蒂夫站在房间角落，背对着他们。美国队长只是叹气，叹气。

 

19.

巴恩斯的好运气伴着他撑过了长达四个月的审判，而且还拿到了一个不错的结果，令他足以以自由人之身加入复仇者联盟。他去找钢铁侠的那次对话一定还是改变了什么的，只是大家都对此闭口不言。

这四个月巴恩斯的活动都被限制在复仇者大厦里头，他们甚至拿走了他的左手，搞得他连剪个指甲都得求史蒂夫，后者拿这个讹了他很多回。巴恩斯几乎要发疯，等到他终于开始试图研究怎么跟笨笨玩飞盘游戏的时候，他们终于大发慈悲，给了他一部手机。

当天躺在自己房间的床上，巴恩斯喝了足够多的威士忌和黑啤酒，才终于拨通了朗姆劳的电话。

电话是响了两声之后立即接起的，巴恩斯听着那边浅浅的呼吸声，站在窗边，向外看着纽约的夜景，淅淅沥沥的小雨打在玻璃上，把夜色和灯光都融成一片模糊而梦幻的泡沫。巴恩斯在玻璃上看见自己的脸，胡茬，脏乱的长发，发肿的双眼。

没等他开口，他听到电话那头一片混乱，水声，朗姆劳的骂街，然后电话就被挂断了。

巴恩斯把电话拿开，愣愣地低头看着手里的手机。过了几秒，他想到了什么，忽然笑了起来。

他又等了二十分钟，电话才亮起来。等到接起来之后，朗姆劳只是在电话那头浅浅地骂着"操"。

"——你把手机掉浴缸里了。"巴恩斯说，这是他这些日子里来头一次心情这么好。

"我就不该接你的电话。"朗姆劳恶狠狠的。他脾气可差得很，最近戴着定位脚环被圈禁在政府安全屋可对着一点改善效果都没有。"你他妈不知道，叫他们给我拿个新的有多难。"他又骂了一阵，"……我要刮脸，开免提了。 "

巴恩斯却没有说话。在没有开灯的房间里，他坐在落地的玻璃窗底下，手机屏幕是这里唯一的光源，他开始无聊地用手机去照两层玻璃墙外壁的水珠。而朗姆劳也没开口。巴恩斯不知道有什么能说的，过了一会儿，他忽然开口。

"我这边在下雨。"他说。

"我这边没有。"朗姆劳回答。

"我现在的房间太大了，"巴恩斯又说，"总也装不满，太空了。我感觉这房间能塞下一个部队。"

在城市另一头的朗姆劳停下手中的刮胡刀，低头凝视着放在洗手台子上的那个手机。屏幕上正显示着"鸡巴脸，通话中"。身处这个窄窄巴巴的公寓安全屋，朗姆劳却忽然开口赞同道。

"是。"他回答，从手机上移开了视线。没办法，鸡巴脸这几个字实在太影响气氛了。"……我这边也是。"

20.

巴恩斯重获自由加入复仇者那天，新闻都报道了。

当时的朗姆劳坐在电视机前像个等待动画片轮播时间到的小孩子那样提前等了半个多小时，结果等到直播开始后的半个多小时后，巴恩斯才真的从法院门口走出来，被镜头拍到。

朗姆劳原本相当兴奋，但看到画面的那一刻，那块炸鸡卡在了他嗓子里，他的笑容忽然僵在了脸上，在炸鸡带来的窒息感里，他看到电视机上的冬兵。他把头发剪了，好好地刮了脸，看起来跟博物馆那些牌子上的形象一模一样。

"您觉得这意味着什么？"记着把话筒凑到他面前。

巴恩斯对着镜头挤出一个短暂的笑。他看上去还是像冬兵那样愁苦沧桑，但眼睛里多了一些朗姆劳从来没有在他眼里看到过的东西，那点东西让他整个人看起来都和朗姆劳记忆里的不一样了，一瞬间朗姆劳像被揍了一样猛地弹了一下，手里的易拉罐掉在了地上，啤酒洒了一地，但他没管。他从未觉得冬兵如此陌生。

"……一个新的开始。"巴恩斯说道，希望在他那双眼睛里闪动。

朗姆劳滚落到地上，因为嗓子里的炸鸡疯狂咳嗽。在这之后，他忽然一言不发地站起来，满头大汗地开始砸烂整个房间。电视机，衣柜，厨房，甚至自己的手机。直到最后看护他的警卫冲进来，在试图让他冷静下来无果之后，把他按倒在地。

全是巴恩斯的错，害得他差点被一块炸鸡噎死。脸贴着地板，被浸在之前洒的啤酒里，朗姆劳想，莫名地沮丧至极。全他妈是巴恩斯的错。去死吧，那个鸡巴脸。

头一回，他在脑子里用的是"巴恩斯"而不是"冬兵"。

那双眼睛闪亮得让他无地自容。

他没再要个新手机，也没再跟巴恩斯联系过。冬兵试图来探视，朗姆劳拒绝了，根本就不见他。

 

21.

朗姆劳孤独而自我封闭的人生持续到那年的秋天，不是说他在秋天看开了，而是在复仇者的运作下（他不想承认这个，但巴恩斯肯定在里面花了功夫），他"探员"的头衔回来了，名声被洗清，跟神盾做了一堆大大小小的交易。就是说，他又有工作了。

做什么不能跟钱过不去。朗姆劳带着一身倒霉透顶的运气回归了神盾。他不再出外勤了，权限被限制，住处始终有人监视，在大楼里干一些设计作战计划与和复仇者们商洽的活儿。当然，令他感到舒心的是复仇者们向来我行我素，根本不需要和那群人接触太多。虽然基本上他也只是对着美国队长的一张意味深长的惆怅脸就是了。

"你周五下班后有时间吗？"那天开完会，朗姆劳又不得不跟美国队长一起乘电梯。在一片尴尬的要死的气氛里，史蒂夫这么问。

"他让你问的？"

"没有，只是一个小派对，工作上的，托尼弄的，在大厦，莎伦也去，还有很多神盾的同事，我只是在想，你要不要——"美国队长说，"对，他让我问的。"

"让他自己来问我。"朗姆劳翻了个白眼。

"我也是这个意思。"罗杰斯说。朗姆劳觉得他好像欲言又止，等了他一会儿，但他到最后也没说别的，只是在跨出电梯的那一刻，罗杰斯说了一句，"巴克状态不大好。自从你甩了他之后。"

朗姆劳想辩驳来着。他只是砸了手机，并且拒绝接一切从巴恩斯那里转来的信息；在监禁期拒绝见巴恩斯，在现在有了自己的房子之后，每次巴恩斯一靠近房子他都鸣枪示警，要是敲门的话都一概不理——他没甩了巴恩斯，这听起来好像他们俩在一起过似的。

但他脑子里被巴恩斯状态不大好的种种想法迷住了，他在想，巴恩斯会不会在每天早上醒来之后感到后背酸痛，在久坐一天后开始觉得髋关节的尖叫。他在想巴恩斯会不会开始像他一样注意到那些之前一直都没注意到的衰老的迹象——应该不会。他已经快五十了，他只是个普通人，而巴恩斯有那个血清，到现在，他看起来还是跟朗姆劳头一次看到他时那样年轻健壮。朗姆劳完全没法想象自己站在巴恩斯的未来里的样子。

等电梯门重新关上，罗杰斯走了，他才意识到自己走神了。

 

22.

"他让你自己去问他。"美国队长站在好友房间门口，他觉得很累。

冬兵躺在床上，四肢张开，仰头看着天花板。闻言只是嗯了一声。

"真的，巴基，快有六个月了，你差不多也该去认识认识新的人了。"史蒂夫靠在门边上，抓着脑袋艰难地说，"周五去派对上转转吧。虽然你一直不怎么在这种事上露面——但别想太多，就是……大家聚在一起，找找乐子，放松一下？"

"——是我的错觉，还是终于轮到罗杰斯来给我安排约会了？"冬兵问。

史蒂夫脸红了。"只是个派对。"他坚持道。"……或许是个机会可以开始一段新感情。"

冬兵不在乎。他想着朗姆劳。布洛克看起来好像胖了一点，他开始怀疑朗姆劳屁股的手感会不会变了。想着想着，他捂住了脸。

站在门口的美国队长听到他咕哝着说了句话，但没有听清，"你说什么？"

冬兵坐起身来，重复了一遍。"全世界都找不到第二个他了。"冬兵说。"我从第一次见到他的七分钟后就意识到这件事了。我在哪儿也找不到第二个他了。"

 

23.

周五晚上，下班之后，朗姆劳又在办公室留了俩小时。他最近在准备调任的申请材料，他想去底下别的部门去训练新兵什么的，反正无论什么都比开会强。

他出门的时候天都黑了。他本来应该直接坐地铁回住处的，但神使鬼差地，朗姆劳拦了一辆计程车，叫司机开往复仇者大厦附近。他到附近的街口下了车，没再往前走，只是站在路口打烊了的咖啡店门口，在些合拢了的深绿色遮阳伞底下，仰着头看复仇者大厦的楼顶。

真的是个派对，钢铁侠风格的那种。朗姆劳站在这里，都能看到大厦楼顶绽放的烟花。像他这样在街上驻足看焰火的行人相当多，朗姆劳一个稍微有点驼背的中年人实在也算不上起眼。他放任自己想了一阵，巴恩斯在派对上会怎样。

巴恩斯会穿件闪亮亮的黑色皮夹克吗？或许会在里面穿一件简单的贴身白上衣，这样就能把胸口和腹肌那些完美到该死的线条都显露出来……或许他会像以前在布鲁克林的倒霉小万人迷一样眯起眼睛哈哈大笑，好像面前是全世界最可爱的人。有他那双波光潋滟的眼睛，和笑起来弧度让人发疯的嘴角，他根本不用多大力气就能找到伴儿，愿意跟他一起度过今夜的，或是愿意跟他一起度过余生里每一个圣诞节的。

烟花结束了，朗姆劳收回目光，走去街口，准备快别犯傻了，赶紧回住处睡觉。但没走两步，他忽然发现开始下雨了。

一开始只是几滴，然后骤然变大了起来。朗姆劳冲回之前的咖啡店门口，站在那些收拢的遮阳伞底下考虑强行把它们打开避雨的话，明早得赔多少钱。妈的，他觉得又困，又累，又冷，又倒霉。

结果一抬头，他看到大雨里一个人急冲冲地向他冲来。

朗姆劳没动地方，他只是眯起了眼睛，怀疑自己是不是在雨幕里看错了人。

——不管那是谁，他肯定是个傻子。他穿的是睡衣的那种，老年人式的宽松背心，底下是个到膝盖上方的沙滩短裤，再底下踩着一双拖鞋。朗姆劳目光往上看，看到他好歹还是批了一件棕色的机车夹克当外套的，但那明显不是他的尺码，大一两号，倒是看起来像是罗杰斯的，套在他身上松松垮垮的。他看上去就像个熬夜刷题时，穿睡衣拿外卖披萨的傻逼大学生，看上去又邋遢又单薄，唯一对自己形象的拯救行为就是往脑袋上套了一个鸭舌帽。

巴恩斯冲到他身边，朗姆劳还傻乎乎地看着他。结果就任凭巴恩斯把手里的东西给他套上了，反应过来之后，他才低头看到是一件蠢不拉几的塑胶雨衣。

朗姆劳对这玩意的丑感到了出离的愤怒。他开始思考这是不是什么新奇的对前任的报复手段了。

结果巴恩斯只是拽着他的手臂把他拉得离旁边的伞更远了些。“我告诉过你的，”巴恩斯气喘吁吁地说，“下雨天只穿雨衣，离伞远点。”

这下朗姆劳是真的卡壳了。上一回他这么卡住还是好多好多年前，第一次认识冬兵的那一个礼拜，在那个小房间的地板上，冬兵搂着他的屁股说我爱你的那一回。

这人是真的蠢吧。朗姆劳绝望地想。他这身可不像是从派对里出来的，更像是在自己房间里龟缩，然后突然得到了消息，从监控朗姆劳的探员那儿，或是从星期五，或是从美国队长那里，忽然知道了朗姆劳站在下面，在某条黑暗的街道，在某个平凡无奇的街口，站在那里仰望烟花——然后就直接跑出来了。

他真的应该跟他的死党学学。为什呢他就不学学罗杰斯呢？莎伦又年轻又漂亮，有柔软的脸蛋和顺从的性子——他怎么就不能学学罗杰斯？不就是爱上别人吗，能有多难？

"——为什么？"在极度的恼怒和别的什么情绪里，朗姆劳死死盯着巴恩斯，崩溃地问出声。

巴恩斯坦诚地回答，真是几十年如一日。"因为会打雷。"

"——我不是……操，我不是问——天啊，即使我把好运给了你，并不意味着你就得像现在这样——这样——照顾我，好吗？"朗姆劳用手捂住脸，身上那件塑料雨衣发出忧郁的哗啦一声。"你就不能放我一个人好好过日子吗？"

巴恩斯看起来完全被搞糊涂了。"我不照顾你。"他说，好像这是什么显而易见的事。"——是我们互相照顾。"

朗姆劳只觉得自己被这句话又往某个甜美的深渊推了一把。这要是还在九头蛇里就好了。他就可以直接把资产推进小巷，在里面来发快的，来表达一下自己内心情感。

巴恩斯已经足够了解他了。站在原地，被大雨浇得湿透而狼狈，他看着朗姆劳开口，"布洛克，两个选择，要么现在就亲我，要么跟我回大厦，跟我去告诉所有人，我他妈不需要认识新的人，我有主了，他是个傻逼，同时像我爱他一样爱我。"

这念头太诱人了，但朗姆劳想起巴恩斯两天后还要出一次任务。他还是需要好运的。想起他们俩之间这像交易品一样换来换去的好运，朗姆劳的内心沉入了谷底。

他的脸阴沉了下来。雨停了。巴恩斯在沉默中理解了。

转过身，巴恩斯默默地往他来的方向走去，走向那个灯火辉煌的大厦。

他走了没超过三米朗姆劳就后悔了，想拔腿冲上去拉住巴恩斯，结果一抬鞋，发现一大团口香糖就黏在他鞋底。操。朗姆劳低头弄了好久的口香糖，等他再抬头的时候，巴恩斯已经离开了好远，而他追上去的那股冲动也早就消弭了。

一记雷鸣。闪电应声击中了之前朗姆劳站在底下的遮阳伞。

朗姆劳目瞪口呆，而巴恩斯已经走太远了，没注意到，也没回头。

 

23.

他没再想见到巴恩斯了，是真的没有了。在接下来一段时间里巴恩斯有几次跟着复仇者联盟来和神盾商洽事宜，朗姆劳在走廊里见过他路过。

当时的他只是在走廊里，贴着墙边站好，低着头安静地等这群复仇者们快步路过。而且巴恩斯全程没有看他一眼——冬兵紧紧跟在美国队长身后，和史蒂夫的新女友莎伦聊天，后者亲切地叫他詹姆斯。墙上宣传画的边角勾破了朗姆劳的衬衫后背，在他离开的时候发出了很响的哗啦一声。

冬兵开始在公众面前露面了。他脸上没多少笑意，但开始收拾自己，还跟美国队长一起出席了那年冬天神盾的年会。

朗姆劳的小组甚至还帮他们制定了一次合作行动的计划。他三天只睡了六个小时，做了三个版本的计划书，一份是普通版本的，一份是走运版本的，一份是倒霉版本的。而且因为信息整理他拿到了全组所有人包括罗杰斯和巴基的联系方式，这件事原本很正常，但朗姆劳最近实在是睡得太少，等到交计划书的那天早上，他又在厨房里打翻了咖啡，仅剩的一个马克杯也摔碎了——所以他觉得巴恩斯八成已经亲过别人，把好运给别人了。否则他怎么走出朗姆劳的阴影的？他肯定已经把朗姆劳给他的最重要的东西——那好运气给了别人了。

或许巴恩斯现在已经开始倒霉了。朗姆劳蹲在厨房地板上捡杯子碎片的时候这么想。

他没打巴恩斯的电话，但在交任务计划书的时候，怀着最阴暗的心理，他把最厚的那版，倒霉的那版交了上去。

 

24.

朗姆劳不关注冬兵拯救世界的，真的，他这人得过且过，绝大多数时候还希望世界毁灭，这样自己好跟着一起毁掉。但这一回是联合行动，所以他不得不关注，而且还是站在会议室里，看着眼前好几个大屏幕转播画面的那种关注。朗姆劳看着画面上偶尔闪过的冬兵的画面，心里烦闷得要死，只在心里默默算着，人事部工作效率应该是吃一口屎看一张表格，否则自己的调任申请书怎么到现在还没下来。

变故是突生的，一个小型爆炸发生在冬兵附近，旁边还有平民，在摄像头里朗姆劳看到他往无人机看了一眼，然后转头就冲进了爆炸后产生的废墟。他往出跑了三回，每次手里都带着人，最后一回他冲进去，又一次爆炸发生了，一直对着他的那架无人机被波及，失去了画面。

“操。”朗姆劳说，抓起对讲机。“失去冬兵的画面。”他开完口才发现全房间的人都在看他。妈的，他总忘记。“失去巴恩斯的画面。”朗姆劳重新纠正道，“汇报现场情况。”

现场特工都是废物。附近的人没有一句回复，耳机里的线路一阵混乱，最后被接到了美国队长的通讯器上，后者听起来正在搬运东西。“垮塌了。”罗杰斯喘着气说，“巴基还在底下。”

朗姆劳耳鸣了两秒。这两秒，全世界一点声音都没有。

 

25.

其实没多大点事。没多久巴恩斯就被挖出来了，送上昆式机回程，据说死不了，只是还没清醒。

朗姆劳听到“还没清醒”的时候完全没懂那是什么意思，他还以为巴恩斯只是还在昏迷，而且报告那边的飞行员只说了这么一句，朗姆劳也不好多问，那显得他有多关心巴恩斯似的。

所以五分钟后飞行员再次请求指示的时候，他差点就直接转给别人了。

“我不知道该怎么办。”飞行员听起来不大对劲。“巴恩斯还没清醒。”

“那是什么意思？”朗姆劳不耐烦地问。

“他坐在机舱角落一言不发，长官，”飞行员说，“医护人员没法靠近。”

朗姆劳糊涂了，有什么东西在他脑海中一闪而过，但太快了，他没抓住。

“……哈？”他像个智障一样地回应了一声。

这一定是太傻了，所以他旁边的莎伦看了他一眼，按下了接通线路的按钮，在共同的频道里问飞行员，“他说过什么没有？”

朗姆劳瞪着莎伦，但攥着通讯器没说话。

等了好一会儿，飞行员的额报告才又传回来。“是的，长官，他说了。”飞行员顿了顿，“……是俄语。巴恩斯在问‘管理员在哪儿’。我们怎么做？等待指示。”

整个工作间所有附近的人都停了下来，看向了朗姆劳。后者已经找不到了自己的舌头，他感到兴奋，感到怅然若失，心如刀绞，感到一股虚幻的甜蜜。

他抬起通讯器，在众目睽睽之下，声音有些颤抖地下达了指示。“直接按给牛麻醉的剂量给他打镇定剂——等个屁啊！药他！”

26.

他甚至都没坚持到行动结束，快收尾的时候莎伦打发他回家休息。

“好好睡上一觉。这几天够你受得了。”莎伦说，“给自己放两天假，布洛克，这边我来接手。”

朗姆劳没想太多办公室倾轧和政治夺权之类的玩意，他知道莎伦是个好姑娘，而且他真的实在是撑不住了。朗姆劳感觉自己浑浑噩噩的，都不知道自己怎么出门叫的车回了住处。他从那天下午一直睡到第二天中午，等到饥饿督促着自己爬起来的时候，已经感觉前胸贴后背，被饿透了。接着他花了两个小时把屋子翻了个底朝天，把所有能吃的玩意都吃了。但空虚感还是在肚子里蚕食着他。

他觉得自己可能有点发烧，但填饱肚子才是正经。于是朗姆劳披上衣服出了门，结果却没去餐馆或超市。他去神盾走了一趟，问了一下巴恩斯的情况。神盾不清楚，只知道他被放进了复仇者的再生摇篮，在大厦做着治疗和修养，他们这边联系不上。朗姆劳臭骂了一顿那个问他要不要联系复仇者的傻逼文员。他根本不需要，巴恩斯那串号码他好几天前就背下来了。

下午的时候，朗姆劳回到了住处，因为实在不知道去哪儿。

他在路边热狗摊随便塞了点东西，然后买了两罐冰啤酒和一包薯片带回了住处。第二天上午，他喝到第二罐啤酒的时候，准备打开那包自己当初在货架上随手拿的薯片，结果翻出袋子发现自己无意识拿了个芝士味的。

朗姆劳把包装撕开，发现里面的薯片基本上都碎成了米粒级的。

这件小事压垮了他，无端地，他想起过去在九头蛇，他把罐头递给冬兵，而冬兵看着里面完好的牛肉，瞪着眼睛，震惊地看他的样子。

朗姆劳急匆匆地掏出了手机，拨了三次才按下正确的数字，直接给巴恩斯留在计划书上的私人联系方式打了过去。电话没有接通，转了语音信箱。是冬兵的声音，“这里是巴恩斯，如果是——”

朗姆劳没听下去，他脑子里都是一团浆糊。一跳语音信箱他就已经后悔了，此时正把手机从耳边拿开，放到旁边的餐桌上，双手疯狂地锤自己脑袋，希望能把自己锤死。

但现在说什么都于事无补了，朗姆劳捶完之后，带着视死如归的气势猛地抓起了手机。

为了一整包没有一片完整的薯片。为了一罐没有漏气生虫的牛肉罐头。为了一杯被接住的黑咖啡。为了一本他至今保存的笔记本。为了无论多小都空得要命的房间。为了日光灯，倒塌的床，塑料雨衣。为了肉桂，圣诞礼物，断掉的汤勺。

——为了一切这些毫无价值的小玩意，朗姆劳抓起手机，绝望地开口。

“我想见你。”他说。他也只说了这几个字。

接着，电话那头是一片寂静。但在寂静中，朗姆劳猛地意识到事情不对头。

下一秒，电话内传来了一个温柔的女声。而且令人绝望地听起来好像是公共广播中。“巴恩斯先生，您一直等待的电话来了。”这句话被说了五遍，然后是，“威尔逊先生，史塔克先生，请到十二层的休息室领取您五百二十块的奖励。巴顿先生，队长，罗曼诺夫女士，你们的赌资将被转让给前面两位赢得赌局的先生。星期五为您提供公正的赌局公正服务。欢迎下次继续使用。欢迎您的致电，朗姆劳先生，这条信息将会以最快的速度发送给巴恩斯中士，介于现在他将自己关在房间里，我已经将这条语音在整个二十层循环播放……哦，他出来了。”

朗姆劳把手机扔了。

 

27.

詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的语音信箱:

"这里是巴恩斯，如果是公事，请打电话给美国队长。如果是布洛克……妈的，那群禽兽拿这个打赌了，别留言，会被整个大厦公放，把电话挂了，现在。无论我在哪儿，我立刻就动身去找你。"

 

28.

十三分钟后巴恩斯来到朗姆劳门外的时候，那傻逼仍然不开门，可以。但来的这一路上，他一直在反复听语音信箱里那句话，所以这回巴恩斯可不会被吓到了，无论如何他都得让朗姆劳见上他一面才行。

他转去了院子里，想翻窗进去，但右手挂着石膏，一只腿还瘸着，还要谨防背上的伤口开裂——巴恩斯没法弄太大动作。想了一下，他把院子里的垃圾桶拽到窗下，老老实实地踩着垃圾桶边缘，动作缓慢地从窗子翻进了屋里。

朗姆劳就坐在客厅的椅子上，盯着他做这一切。巴恩斯双脚都落地之后，转过身来，才看到他。被朗姆劳那个直勾勾的眼神有点吓到了，巴恩斯皱着眉，用左手摸了摸鼻子。……哦，他看起来确实有点惨，颧骨上还有淤青，鼻子也断了……不过朗姆劳这眼神也太渗人了吧？

"你是想弄死我然后把我吃了，还是只是单纯地太想我了？"冬兵问。

"想个鸡巴。"朗姆劳咬着牙说，"瞧你这副惨样——你把好运气给别人了吧？活该。"

巴恩斯愣住了。

"——没有，我觉得我还是一等一的幸运星。"他想了一下回答。

"幸运星伤到进治疗舱躺一天？"

巴恩斯很委屈，不满地地咕哝，"……幸运星等到你打电话来了。"他说，"而且你怎么能这么想？这么多年了，我就只有你一个，我只想要你。"

朗姆劳又一次狠狠地咬住了嘴。没有任何话语能形容他现在的心情。

"你到底还想要什么？"他站起身，撑着自己，"——我已经——我已经把我身上最好的东西给你了，有那身好运气照顾，你能过得比……比我在的时候好多了。天啊……巴恩斯……你就不能……你就不能拿着那身好运滚得远远的吗？"

"是什么让你觉得那身运气就是你身上最好的东西了？"一脸惨相的巴恩斯瞪着他，好像头一次发现朗姆劳其实比他想象得还要蠢。

他贴过来，唯一能动的左手发出机械的细小运作声，拉住了朗姆劳的衣角，然后搂着他的腰，把朗姆劳拉进了一个拥抱里。就是单纯的拥抱，冬兵打着石膏挂在脖子上的右手硬邦邦地硌在他们俩之间。

朗姆劳瞪着眼睛，想着冬兵一直以来的执念，最后很羞愤，很崩溃地大声坦白道，"——我胖了三磅。"

冬兵好像感到很困惑，过了一会儿他问，"你该不会说屁股吧？"

"还能有什么？"朗姆劳实在想不出了。"以及你还想抱多久？能不能直接进行到脱裤子那阶段了？——说实话，我还的确有点想你的那——"

冬兵一下子把他拉开了。"谈论体重，"他喃喃地说，"这真是基到爆炸了。"

朗姆劳瞪着他，忽然觉得很受伤。除了冬兵，他没跟任何男的发生过任何关系，而且在遇到冬兵后，他就像个苦行僧似的再没碰过任何人，而且连去酒吧泡艳遇都心思都没动过了——而巴恩斯说他基。

"操你妈。"朗姆劳说。

"不是，你他妈真的有够蠢——"巴恩斯说，一只手摸着脸，"你可不止胖了。——洞察计划之后那回你掉了差不多有十二磅，你那屁股攥起来几乎硌手；重新走运之后你那无药可救的生活方式才让你胖回来的，而且你最近又瘦了——但屁股绝对软了，因为你最近坐了太多办公室。"

朗姆劳还不知道这人竟然变态到给他的屁股写日记。"你他妈想说什么？"

"——我喜欢那个屁股完全是因为它长在你身上？！这听起来怎么样？"巴恩斯也被他搞得很崩溃。

朗姆劳噎住了。冬兵等着他的回答，有点气急败坏，有点期待。

十秒钟后，朗姆劳清了清嗓子，"……既然说完了，那现在你可以脱裤子了吗？"

冬兵看起来好像在认真考虑掐死他这件事，所以那句话朗姆劳越说声音越小。

"说真的，这就是你能想象出来的，最能表达你心情的方式吗？"冬兵问，对他松果那么大的脑容量表示鄙夷。

朗姆劳觉得被侮辱了，"都是大男人，哪来那么多婆婆妈妈的废话？"

"你他妈需要一个示范。"冬兵觉得自己要气死了，他指着朗姆劳连连后退，"你给我等着。"他嘴里骂骂咧咧地往窗口走，几步之后又冲回来，一把掐住朗姆劳的脸，特别粗暴地给了他一个口水吧啦的吻。"——把你的好玩意还你了，老子不要这东西。"说完这话，巴恩斯怒气冲冲地奔向了他进来的窗口，直接翻了出去。

朗姆劳擦了把嘴，出声阻拦，"或者你可以——"

窗外一声巨响。两秒钟之后一只铁手，比着大拇指，从窗底倔强地伸出来。"我没事——我没事！"

"……走门。"朗姆劳说。

窗外的巴恩斯爬起来，把垃圾桶扶正，头上还挂着半个鸡蛋壳，一瘸一拐地走了。

好吧，朗姆劳傻傻地看着他的背影。至少巴恩斯说的"只有你一个"的那句是真的。

 

29.

巴恩斯在街上狂走了半个小时，都找不到戒指。第三十五分钟的时候把他鞋带扯下来剪短了打了个结，三分钟后回到了朗姆劳的住处拿着这个绳结冲他求了婚。

这真他妈一点教育意义也没有。差劲极了。

而且那个鞋带戒指带在手上感觉超级不舒服，同时味道恶心。那玩意在当天晚些时候他俩在床上搞起来之后被弄散了，巴恩斯那个娘娘腔还难过了好久。

真的，这太烦人了，朗姆劳一直在翻白眼。

 

30.

三天后他的调任文书就下来了。朗姆劳被调到复仇者基地去训练新兵，平时就住基地里，冬兵搬过去跟他一起住了。

他们每天早上出门前都靠丢硬币确定今天花落谁家。

没有掉落的咖啡杯了，冬兵都把它们接住了。就凭这一点，朗姆劳觉得这日子还行。

而且基地房间很小，塞进来一个冬兵，感觉满满当当的，再也不会空了。这样很好，相当好。

 

31.

仪式是在这一年的春天举行的。朗姆劳把自己积蓄拿出来，跟巴恩斯的一起打算凑个一般点的戒指，能一直戴着的、不会像那根鞋带几分钟就散架的那种。

克林特建议他们其实可以去抽奖，多抽几次或许就能拿奖金买个最好的了。鹰眼还推荐了赌场，但他俩都没答应。一个原因是他们都太忙了，没空。另一个原因是巴恩斯说戒指这玩意跟运气无关，就算当初没有运气这事，他也会被朗姆劳的屁股所吸引，他希望能把这份纯净保持到最后。

不过他俩还是去了拉斯维加斯。冬兵当天被灌多了然后扒光了外套被扔在夜总会后巷的垃圾桶里，朗姆劳看他被架出去的时候觉得他应该死不了，就没管，还趁着烂醉的巴恩斯被人弹小鸡鸡的时候，在赌场里赢了辆游艇。不过这游艇在三天后他带着巴恩斯去外海兜风的时候被飓风拍烂了，等他们度完蜜月回到复仇者基地，仍然一穷二白，唯一的收获就是一条被铁手臂揍死的大白鲨，不过就连这大白鲨都不是一整个儿的——在流落荒岛的那几天里他俩把它烤来吃了。所以四舍五入，朗姆劳一个蜜月的结局就是赢了一颗富有纪念意义的鲨鱼牙齿，那玩意被他扔进抽屉，每次纪念日都要拿出来嘲笑冬兵一番。生活的起起落落不过如此。

不过那是后话了，以后这种类似的事还有还多。眼下，最重要的，还是婚礼现场。

地点是复仇者基地，时间是上午，仪式规模很小，就复仇者成员，外加几个还没死的熟人——因为这件事要保密，有关冬兵有个男朋友并且要跟男朋友结婚了的事，他们一致表示对外封锁，为了保护他们俩。超级英雄都得这么干，看看鹰眼。

而且瓦西里竟然还没死，虽然他没出场，但是朗姆劳昨晚大半夜睡不着给所有新老朋友发短信告诉他们詹姆斯巴恩斯AKA冬兵是个基佬并且明天就要结婚了的时候，他在三秒内就回了短信，在朗姆劳看来以辱骂整个基佬群体的方式祝贺了他们。

朗姆劳很感动，他当即把躺在他旁边睡觉的冬兵掐醒了，问他有没有兴趣去追杀前九头蛇高层瓦西里卡尔波夫，并把手机短信给他看了。

冬兵迷迷糊糊地看了一眼手机，觉得很无聊。"他恐同啊，你不知道吗？"然后翻身就睡过去了。

——婚礼当天的时候，朗姆劳踩了莎伦的裙子整个人跌进了蛋糕里，同时交换戒指之前差点把戒指吃了。好在最后所有人都坐下吃饭，罗杰斯作为伴郎发表致辞的时候，终于轮到了巴恩斯——美国队长太过紧张，敲杯子的时候直接把杯子底敲碎了，香槟洒了巴恩斯那身白西装一身，而且恰好就淋在裤裆的部分。

朗姆劳笑死了。因为他们没准备替换的礼服，这是昨晚约好的，为了省钱，到时候看谁倒霉。

直到当天晚上冬兵阴着脸把他扛进房间的时候，他一直都在狂笑。

"我真的觉得这一幕好像似曾相识。"

当冬兵把他扔床上的时候，朗姆劳调整了一下呼吸，选了个舒服点的姿势，爬到床头，翻身坐在那里看向冬兵。他皮鞋还穿着，两腿大开，伸手去拉送脖子上的领结，脸上带着一个有些疲惫，但更多的是宽慰和轻松的笑容。这笑容穿越了十多年的动荡时光，把冬兵带回了他们头一次相遇后的那个夜晚。

真的，好像什么都变了，但重要的那些，什么都没变。这很好。冬兵这样想。相当好。

"并不会。我让他们加固了床。"冬兵简简单单地回答。

 

床没塌。

 

 

end


End file.
